onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/The Woeful Tale of King: Part 1
King was at home, playing a video game, while Saitama was with him, eating crackers. Genos was cleaning Kings apartment, due to wanting to assist Saitama's newest friend, and Blizzard was also there, reading through files of criminals to capture. King was playing 'GIGA PRO BATTLE GAZER 9: BLAZING HEROES' and was groaning. "Well, the graphics are easily the best, and I do admit the item equipping is the most exciting with triple effects, but the rest is subpar. How many times do I have to battle the Dark Lord Gozar? This is the 4th time, and I'm getting bored. Besides, the counter system is still broken since 7, and the companions only get in the way. Besides, they dumbed down the RPG for more shooting. I'm going to have to tell everyone on the forums to wait for the game to become cheaper before they buy it." Blizzard was still amazed that King was a gaming Otaku, while Saitama was chewing on crackers. His cellphone buzzed, and he checked it. "Huh, they need me to go catch a streaker in the neighbor hood. Great, I get to see a flasher. I'll be back quick, guys." Saitama left, when Genos got a call. "Hmm, a demon class monster named Jambalaya King has appeared, and has defeated the A-Class heroes Doll Master and Butterfly DX. I'll be back quick to dust the furniture." Genos left, and Blizzard got a call. "Great, 'Hero Monthly' wants me to do an interview about being a female hero. If they tell me to wear a bikini again, I'm going to teach them why I'm named Blizzard of Hell." She flew away, and King went back to playing his game. After a while, he was called again, and saw it. 'King, we require your help. Only the elite of elite of elite heroes can do this job.' King was somewhat scared, but knew that if he didn't do it, he would get in trouble. So he stood up, and left to go to A-City, to see the importance of his new job. - "King, thank you for coming!" The HA administrator was a little bit intimated by King. King was eyeing him like he was a roach, and he was trying hard not to say anything that would make King use the King Engine on him. He heard the beats of the engine, and his own heart was pumping, trying hard not to be terrified of the legendary Dragon Slayer King. The man who famously defeated a God Class monster, at the price of being scarred. "You see, the important thing we need you to do... Is that we have detected a possible God Level Threat. We believe that only you and Blast can defeat it, and Blast is still not responding to us. So... King, WE NEED YOUR ABILITIES TO SAVE HUMANITY! YOU SHALL LEAD THE LARGEST S-CLASS FORCE TO DEFEAT THIS ABO INATION, AND IT'S ARMY!" "... Army?" "Yes. We require 8 S-Class heroes, 20 A-Class heroes, 40 B-Class heroes, and 100 C-Class heroes. King, even though we know you can defeat this enemy force, we still believe you may need assistance." King was floored, and his heart beat massively. Everyone in the building heard, and many hid under their desks. King tried to think of an idea to repel it. "What of Tornado?" "She's on the other side of the planet, handling a threat of multiple Dragon class threats calling itself 'The Unified Front of Death'. Even Tornado may be in trouble for it." King was scared again, and he had an idea. "I have a friend. His name is Saitama. I want him to help me." "Saitama? Caped Baldy? Until he defeats that flasher, we can't have him help. When he does, we'll alert him. Now King, we'll have you take the plane." "Plane?" - King was in the plane with all the other heroes, and he was sandwiched between Darkshine and Armored Chief Clerk. Chief Clerk looked to King, and had an autograph binder. "Hey, my sons love you, so can you sign this for them? They'll adore it." "Oh... Uh, of course." King signed it, and Darkshine elbowed him. It felt like his ribs nearly cracked. "Hey, ready to fight another possible God Threat?" "Uhh...sure, yeah." "Geez, even I would be scared." Darkshine laughed, and King was shaking. Every hero felt like King was ready to fight, and defeat every single monster in the planet. Instead, he wanted to pee himself and run away into a hole. Where was Saitama when you needed him?! - Saitama was looking around, and he heard the scream. "THE FLASHER!" He looked around, and saw she was pointing at him. "HE WAS BALD! JUST LIKE YOU!" "OH WHAT THE..." Category:Blog posts